


what i become

by enkiiper, gostkings



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft Diaries, garroth ro'maeve - Freeform, jeffory the golden heart, katelyn the fire fist - Freeform, laurance zvahl - Freeform, laurance zvhal - Freeform, travis valkrum - Freeform, vylad ro'maeve - Freeform, zane ro'maeve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiiper/pseuds/enkiiper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostkings/pseuds/gostkings
Summary: 15 years ago... he lost his daughter15 years ago... his friend went missing15 years ago... he became an assassin15 years later... he got another target15 years later... he went to a island15 years later... he got a sonthe assassin with a golden heart...





	1. (RE-WRITTEN) time passes....

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
> this is enkiiper (or, multi) the writer of this fan fiction  
> please note this is an AU, so things have been altered.  
> things such as ages and who lives/dies included!!!  
> i'd also like to thank my dear friend, gostkings (yes she's aware "ghost" isn't spelled right, its intentional)  
> for helping me on this AU! it would have been VERY hard without her!  
> i request constructive criticism in the comments!  
> i hope you enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!  
> i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the chapter re-write  
> sadly, i accidentally posted the incomplete thing the day before, so i ended up rushing the rest.  
> i now decided to change a few words and such.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jeffory's home was empty...  
He didn't hear the excited footsteps running to the door as he closed the door behind him.  
He didn't hear the dog barking happily, following the foot steps.  
He didn't fall over laughing as his daughter tackled him excitedly.  
He didn't experience anything he always would when coming home to see his daughter, and he never would again.  
Jeffory sat on the couch in silence, the dog sleeping on the comfy cushion beside him.  
Earlier that day, two O'khasis guards came to him "Jeffory the golden heart." he gasped in surprise at the sound of their strict voice and spun to face them "yes sirs?" he asked, a worried look on his face. "the high priest of O'khasis has taken the life of your daughter" people had never seen a jury of nine member cry, they never thought they would. That day had left them shocked as the golden heart ran off before the guards could tell him of his position.  
Now all he could do was sit there, the only sound in the house being his mournful sobs.  
He knew he'd never work for the jury of nine again.  
He found himself in a new career.  
A career of killing.  
He had become an assassin.

But soon... years had passed

The golden heart watched from a tall tree, his target silently passing by along with two guards.  
The target was a lord of a nearby village, a rather cruel lord at that.  
He had made his guards beat his citizens till they froze stiff and their breathing was no more. Jeffory, however, was about to end that.  
The guards remained rather calm, but they each gasped in shock as an arrow spiraled into the lord's heart without a sound, blood soon followed.  
The guards hurriedly scanned the area but failed to lay their eyes on Jeffory, who was hiding withing the tree's branches. When you've been an  
assassin for 15 years, and a former member of the jury of nine, you get rather good at this. He sighed, watching as the guards dashed off to their  
village, leaving the corpse behind to bleed. "That was some nice work there" said a voice behind him. he yelped in surprise, tumbling off the tree until  
his cloak got caught on a branch. "Ugh... just because you're the bandit lord or whatever in the name of Irine you wanna call it doesn't mean you have to sneak up on people" jeffory muttered as he tried to wriggle free from the branch. "i couldn't help it, golden heart" Trall laughed, a bit entertained at this. "what do you want anyway?" Jeffory questioned, managing to release himself.  
"some hobo has a target for you"  
"target?" Jeffory raised an eyebrow.  
"yeah, and she wants this guy gone real bad, she's offering about 10,000 for it"  
"well then... the target's above the age of thirty and done a horrible crime, correct?"  
"they guy said he lives within the Gal'ruk reigion, she believes he's commit murder. So i assume he applies to that rule"  
The assassin pondered for a few moments "lead me to them, and I'll decide there"


	3. NOTE!!!! REMAKE SOON

SO, I HAVE KINDA UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOT LIKED HOW I WROTE THIS- SO, I PLAN TO JUST REWRITE THIS ENTIRE STORY- ILL POST HERE AGAIN WHEN IT'S COMPLETE!


End file.
